A lost memory to behold
by abonnett13
Summary: Skye decides to agree to help the Avengers with Ultron and the twins. When things take an unexpected turn Skye will try and figure out who she truly is, and what it means to have family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There was music blasting in training room as May and Skye decided to spar. Skye was so happy to be back to somewhat normal, she was still searching for new Inhumans but it wasn't getting far.

"You seem distracted" May pointed out swinging at her, Daisy blocked it and smirked.

"Not that distracted" Skye swung her legs and May just jumped over them. They were both covered in sweat but were more relaxed. May finally got back from her vacation with Andrew and she actually seemed more relaxed. Skye was just happy she got her SO back, she missed May if she was honest.

Thought the only missing piece was Jemma, she was still missing or in that rock. She hesitated for one moment thinking about it and May got her in the jaw. Skye staggered back to see May smirking.

"Now concentrate" she told her and Skye rolled her shoulders. They continued training for another hour before both of them staggered to their rooms to clean up and get ready for some real work.

Skye shook out her wet hair she was still surprised on how short she decided to cut it. She went to May one night after she watched Cal kill her mother and asked her to cut it off, she couldn't look at herself in the mirror without seeing her mother. The hair did help a little though, she still had nightmare about her mother trying to kill her, about her father saving her life by taking her mothers.

She hated how her sleep was plagued with those memories. She sometime had trouble staying here after everything she'd done with the team, it really wasn't home anymore. She was walking down to her computer room when she stopped at the door the monolith was behind. She placed her hand on the door, she wanted to bring Jemma back she wanted to know that she was safe.

"Skye" Mack called after her, she turned around smiling as he approached.

"What's up Mack" he looked worried.

"We have a problem" Skye's smiled dropped at that.

"We have information that two gifted people have been seen, but these two have interfered with the Avengers. Also they work for Hydra" Mack said calmly waiting for Skye's reaction, she clenched her fists and held in her quakes.

"We need to go meet with the director now" Mack said and Skye rushed past him, if she had a chance to take down some of Hydra's gifted she would be all in. She saw Coulson on the phone when they walked in, he held up his finger and she decided to just sit down and wait.

"So I am guessing Mack filled you in" Coulson asked and Skye nodded.

"Well Sir I didn't fill her all the way in" Mack said and Skye shot her head up.

"Okay well we will be leaving for the Avenger tower so they can fill us in a little more about the two gifted they encountered, and apparently something else had happened with Stark playing around with Loki's staff." Skye just rolled her eyes she wondered if Stark would ever learn.

"So I am guessing I am there to help and then also help keep them from killing you" Skye laughed a little she knew that the Avengers would be pissed but she knew Coulson meant a lot to them.

"It will just be us though, I don't want anyone else involved in this. We could be gone for a couple weeks depends on how this goes." Coulson said and Skye nodded.

"Okay just us, so when do we leave?" Skye asked and Coulson smiled.

"In 10min" she nodded and walked down the hall to her room. She packed a small bag like she always did she knew though she needed to say goodbye to Fitz.

She found him of course in the lab looking at stuff with the stone. She walked up and hugged him from behind.

"I am going on a mission, and I don't know when I will be back" Skye said as he turned to face her, she knew he hasn't been sleeping because of the bags under his eyes.

"What mission, does it have anything to do with Inhumans or Hydra" Skye had to smiled at that,

"A little of both actually" She gave him a kiss on the check.

"Please get some sleep, we won't give up on Jemma but if you get some sleep you might be able to look at all of this with fresh eyes." Skye said as he just nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Please be careful" he whispered in her ear, he was the one that woke her when she would scream in her nightmares, he would hold her and tell her she was safe. He was the closest thing she had to a brother, at least here.

As she parted with Coulson, May was the pilot apparently she would also be coming. Hill knew they were arriving but decided to let Coulson be the one to tell them he was alive and well. So she cleared for the Jet to land on top of the tower, apparently the Avengers didn't like it so they were all there with their weapons out waiting for an attack. With Hill nowhere to be seen.

"Well I guess it is time" Coulson said looking to May and Skye, he really wanted back up for this.

"Stand down we are friendly" Coulson said stepping out with Skye right beside him. She saw everyone face turn a little pale, then red with anger. Natasha was the first to make a move before Skye shot out her hand and pushed her back a little ways. They all looked shocked then focused on Coulson again this time Thor came up too quickly for Skye's liking and pushed him back as well. Though his jaw was open in shock that she was able to push him back. Skye looked to Natasha who was reaching for something before Skye narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Skye growled before Coulson put a hand on her shoulder. Natasha continued to watch Skye though as she put her hands down.

"You died on the carrier?" Steve asked finally stepped forward then looking to Skye, but she didn't raise her hands or anything.

"I have some explaining to do" Coulson said and before Skye knew it Natasha ran up to him and slapped him hard enough to knock him back. Skye started to shake the entire tower. Tony looked at her and seemed impressed the others just seemed on edge.

"Skye its okay" Coulson said calmly.

"I deserved that" he said looking at Natasha and then Clint who hasn't moved or said anything. Natasha decided to speak for him.

"Do you have any idea what your death did to us. What it did to him, we all blamed each other we all went through hell you deserve a lot more than a slap" Natasha screamed at him and Skye stepped forward.

"If you would shut up and listen you would hear not only what you went through but what he did. He didn't asked for what happened to him. He sure as hell didn't deserve that slap either, the one you should be angry at is Fury. So help me if anyone strike him again you will deal with me" Skye looked at them all with rage in her eyes. It was Stark though who smiled and clapped.

"I like her Coulson a lot." He smiled at her but Skye just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we all calm down and go inside and you can tell us what happened" Steve said looking between them all.

Skye stayed close to Coulson as May lingered behind a little. They all made it into a large living room, Skye looked around in awe. As the Avenger sat down Coulson decided to sit in the front chair so he could face all of them. Skye decided to lean against the wall where May was as Coulson told them his story.

"Fury that son of a bitch" Clint said finally,

"Captain he said a bad word" Tony pointed.

"Really Stark" Steve looked down embarrassed.

"So how does the youngling fit in?" Tony asked winking at Skye who just stared at him with no emotion.

"I would like to know how exactly she was able to hold even I back" Thor said a little upset Skye smiled slightly at that.

"She is none of anyone's business" May spoke up feeling very protective of Skye. Skye smiled at that and just didn't say anything. They all looked to Coulson,

"If you are worried about her loyalty I assure you it is very much with Shield" Coulson stated

"Shield is gone" Natasha said confused.

"I rebuilt it, Fury's orders" Coulson said and Tony laughed out loud.

"Really Fury is behind this, why doesn't that surprise me" he said as everyone agreed.

"Why are you here Coulson" Natasha asked,

"I asked him to come" Hill said coming down a set of stairs.

"Why is that?" Steve asked a little heated.

"Because I thought you guys could use some backup especially Skye" Hill smiled at her and Skye ran up and gave her a hug. She missed Hill they had gotten closer after the fall of Shield and Hill always saw something special in Skye. Even after she got her powers Hill was the one to accept her right away along with Fitz. Everyone looked at the two confused.

"So you know her" Clint asked looking at Skye unsure still.

"Yes I have known her since they picked her up out of her van" Hill smiled down at Skye, but it just raised more questions from the team. Skye's face turned grim though remembering that day, the first day she met Ward the shaking she was doing was little but was noticed. Hill squeezed her shoulder and Skye just smiled at her nodding as the shaking stopped.

"Well that is all fun, but let's get back to the point we can handle this just the Avengers no offense honey" Tony said looked to Skye again oh how she wished she could just unleash her powers and let him have it.

"None taken old man" Skye smirked back. That got a laugh from Thor, Steve, and even Clint.

"Can I keep her?" Tony asked Coulson and he just put his head in his hands.

"We can handle Ultron" Natasha said to Hill and Coulson.

"I think you might be able to, but she is here because of the gifted twins you encountered. That is her area of expertise" Coulson said glancing back at Skye.

"Why would that be?" Natasha asked again after all they had Steve and Thor to handle gifted people also Bruce.

"Because if they are Inhuman they are my responsibility" Skye said taking a step toward them all.

"You're an Inhuman?" Thor asked looking weary.

"Yes, well at least half" she said and Thor all of a sudden got up and hugged her tightly. He let her go then took her shoulders holding her at arm's length Skye just looked at him confused.

"Mind informing us what just happened Point Break?" Tony asked and Thor turned flinging his hand over Skye's shoulder still holding her close.

"The Inhumans are an ancient race that we believe had almost gone extinct, they are part of my family tree. Cousins if you will" Thor looked down at Skye again as her mouth dropped open.

"Well then now that we have that out of the way, shall we get to work" Hill said looking at Skye as Thor still didn't let her go. They all went to find that Ultron wiped out everything on Strucker, until they saw a picture of Strucker dead and the word PEACE written in his blood.

"So the gifted, what are their powers?" Skye asked curious.

"One the ability to enter your mind, even make you see things also can use energy. The other is fast" Hill said simply. They all went up to the file room since Ultron deleted all the files on the computer, they were just looking for anything to help them. Skye was able to talk to Thor a little bit about Asgard and if he knew of any other Inhumans still alive but he didn't. She would ask him about the stone though when this was over maybe they could get some more information on that. Skye kept looking through the files for anything on Strucker until Tony found out he knew someone that could help Ultron. So they headed to Africa, where they thought Ultron and the twins would come up next.

 **So this is a new story, I hope you all enjoy. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They entered the ship which was already creaking, Skye was the only one allowed to go with the Avengers they left Coulson and May to run backend from the tower. Skye told them she was going to enter through another way, so she would be hidden from them and hopefully the gifted. She heard the team talking to Ultron and the twins. She still remained hidden until the fighting broke out, then she decided to get into the fight. She took out as many of the men working on the ship as she could without doing too much damage. She saw Steve having trouble with the robots so she decided to step in. After releasing her powers she took out three in a row. She smirked at the Captain,

"Mind if I cut in?" she asked as she took out another one. All of a sudden she was pushed back almost falling until Steve caught her, damn.

"What the hell?" She asked as Steve still held onto her.

"That would be one of the twins Pietro the fast one" he said and she nodded. She looked up and he finally let go to see Pietro staring wide eyed at her. Steve though go in front of her ready for an attack.

"Daisy?" Pietro asked and Skye just froze, how the hell did he know that name? Steve looked at her and then back at Pietro.

"Daisy" he tried again and took a step only to be blasted of his feet by Thor.

"Let us continue" Thor said looking to see Pietro gone. Skye looked around again, he seemed familiar and he knew her real name she shook her head though and go back into the fight. After she went her own way she heard Thor say the other was trying to warp his mind. She knew that they would all be in big trouble. She then saw Natasha and the other one, Wanda, sneaking up on her so she rushed toward Natasha pushing her out of the way before Wanda could mess with her mind, instead the red energy entered Skye's.

Natasha turned and was about to yell at Skye but then noticed Wanda, before Natasha could shot though Pietro whisked her out of there. Natasha looked at the girl and knew something was happening Skye's eyes turned red and she didn't seem to know where she was. Natasha heard that the rest of the team except Clint was down.

"Natasha I could really use a lullaby" Tony said but Natasha knew she couldn't leave Skye like this not after she just took a hit for her.

"Not going to happen the whole team is down you have no backup here" Clint said before Natasha could respond. Natasha tried to pick Skye up from the floor until she broke down and screamed. Skye started to shake the whole ship, she was tearing it apart.

"Skye, you are okay" Natasha tried as Clint came up behind her watching Skye as if she was in agony.

"Please don't, mom please" Skye whispered not seeing either of them there. Skye could feel her mother draining her life, her own mother trying to kill her.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other confused, whatever was happening it wasn't good. Skye let out another scream and half the ship crumbled. Natasha pulled out her icer and shot Skye, she felt a little bad but she couldn't have the entire ship come down on them. Natasha decided to carry her as Clint gathered the rest. Tony was able to get Bruce back, but now they couldn't go back home. They needed a place to hide. Clint knew he could take them to his and Natasha's farm, they would no longer have that secret but they would be safe for now.

Natasha went to pick up Skye before Thor stopped her.

"I will take her" he said lifting her gently, he looked down at this girl, who was now part of his family. He wondered who her mother was or father whichever was the inhuman and he wondered if she grew up learning about her gifts or when she chose to go through the mist. He would have time to ask her all of it, only after he figured out how to save them all.

"What is this place?" Steve asked and Natasha and Clint looked at each other.

"It is our home" Clint said holding Natasha's hands.

"Pay up" Tony said to Steve and Natasha glared at them.

"What I bet him $20 bucks you guys were together." Tony said shrugging.

"Well you guys can figure out whose room is where, ours is upstairs and there is only one up there and three down here" Natasha said, her and Clint went upstairs to leave the rest of them alone.

Thor went into the nearest room and set down Skye on the bed. He bushed the hair from her face and decided he needed answers now. He stalked out of the house while Steve followed him.

"Thor" He called and Thor looked at him with grief.

"I need answers and I won't find them here, I saw something in that dream" Thor explained and Steve nodded.

"Be careful" Steve said turning to go back inside.

"Please watch over her while I am gone" Thor asked before lifting off into the air. Steve just took a breath and walked back into the house. Natasha, Clint, and Tony were all in the kitchen talking when he walked in.

"So what's the plan?" Steve asked and they all looked at him.

"We are trying to figure that out" Clint said rubbing his face.

"We don't know if Bruce will be okay, or Skye for that matter. You and Thor seem unaffected though" Tony asked skeptically.

"I am fine" Steve said trying to convince even himself.

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side" Tony said again.

"That's just because you haven't seen it yet." Steve snapped.

"Okay boys we need to figure this out, what does Ultron want?" Natasha said. They went over some ideas and for hours, then figuring out he wants to evolve. Before they could say anything else the house shook violently. Natasha rushed into the room Skye was in to find her face wet with tears.

"Skye you need to wake up" Natasha said loudly enough that Skye shot out of bed. She looked at Natasha with fearful eyes, hands going to her stomach. Skye looked down at her hands flipping them back and forth looking for blood, her blood. Natasha just studied her.

"I'm sorry" Skye said looking around she didn't know where she was. So she didn't what she did best and ran. Natasha called after her but she ran she noticed she was on a farm but she needed space. She needed to get calm. Whatever that girl did to her mind messed with her badly.

Natasha went back into the house figuring she just needed time, she saw the worry on everyone's face.

"Looks like we lost our powered person" Tony said trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

"I didn't think you liked her" Steve asked seeing how Natasha's eyes were sad.

"She pushed me out of the way before that girl could enter my mind, if it is true and she makes you see your worst memories I owe Skye a lot. It seems though she is just as scarred as I am though." Natasha said looking at the door.

"I will go after her" Steve said before Natasha stopped him.

"She just needs some space" Natasha said gently.

"I told Thor I would take care of her" Steve said and Natasha smiled a little, it was that 40's moral getting to him.

"She will be okay, she will come back when she is ready." Natasha said again. They talked again about a plan before there was a knock at the door. Steve answered hoping it would be Skye but saw Fury instead he frowned.

"Well hello to you to Captain" Fury said stepping inside Coulson and May where right behind him.

Coulson looked around but didn't see Skye anywhere.

"Where is she?" Coulson said slightly worried,

"She needed some time" Clint said carefully and Coulson's face grew red.

"You let her run off didn't you?" Coulson almost yelled. Natasha and Clint looked at each other confused.

"Yes, she needed some space" Natasha snapped back crossing her arms.

"She doesn't need space, she needs" Coulson took a breath as May pulled him back a little.

"I will go find her" May offered and left as Coulson stormed out. They all looked at Fury confused.

"Skye has been through a lot that last year. Coulson pretty much considers her a daughter so he can be overprotective." Fury said making a sandwich.

"I am guessing May is the momma bear" Tony joked.

"I wouldn't say that around her, but yes she is just as protective of her" Fury said sitting down at the table.

"Now what are you all going to do?" Fury asked and they all started on the plan again.

May hiked for about 30min before she saw Skye sitting at the edge of the lake. May quietly sat down next to her. They sat in silence before Skye finally spoke.

"I saw her again her hands cupping my face, I saw it all again. I felt it happening again." Skye said tears streaming down. May just took her hand silently letting her continue.

"It wasn't just that one it was Tripp and Ian. I felt it all over again, lived it again it was so real" Skye said shaking. May leaned her into her shoulder and let her cry it out, May knew what it felt like when Skye had to almost kill her own mother. Skye opened up to May after it all happened. After about an hour they decided to head back to the house. Skye would have to face them sometime. Before they got to the house she remembered what Pietro called her.

"Something else happened" Skye said before they went inside. May raised her brow.

"Pietro the fast one, called me Daisy. No one knows that name except for you guys" Skye said confused.

"Well it doesn't matter, what matters is we have a mission to stay focused on." May said before Skye nodded and went into the house she saw everyone at the table. Coulson ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I was worried" he said quietly which made her smile.

"I'm okay DC" She smiled at him. Skye then saw Fury and frowned.

"Fury" she said hotly.

"Agent Skye nice to see you again" Fury said in a lighter tone. She still didn't forgive him for Coulson though. Skye just sat down and crossed her arms.

"Do we have a plan?" she asked everyone getting right to business.

"Yes we do" They decided that Tony and Bruce would try and find their ally against Ultron. While Clint, Natasha, and Skye would go and get Ultron and the twins. Considering Thor was still who knew where doing his own thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pietro and Wanda went with Ultron after she set the Hulk loose, she knew something was wrong though when Pietro wouldn't talk the whole way.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly sitting in the jet Ultron was piloting.

"I saw her Wanda, I know it was her it was our Daisy" Pietro said sadly. Wanda looked at him carefully,

"May I?" she asked and he nodded she entered his mind and saw her, she was so grown up and powerful.

"Pietro" Wanda said tears streaming down her face. He hugged his sister tightly.

"We finally found her" He said softly letting Wanda cry on his shoulder. Ultron decided to make himself known.

"Who have you found?" he was actually worried about the twins, he considered them family now.

"We found our sister."

 **Okay so yay! I am doing this as Skye is their sister because I love the idea of that. Please review let me know if you want me to continue! I do hope you all enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Skye along with Steve, Clint, and Natasha arrived at the lab in China too late Ultron was already on the move. Skye and Captain rushed into the lab, while Steve helped the wounded Skye looked around. She saw the cradle was gone though.

"Cap I got them on the overpass" Clint said and he nodded to Skye as he climbed up to the freeway she got on her bike.

"Well he is angry I'm going to try and keep him that way. Skye try and get the package" Steve said as Skye saw him on the broken door. Ultron came out when Steve landed on top, they were fighting when Cap dropped his shield, Skye scooped it up and shot it right back to him. Skye was almost in reach to the open truck when Ultron lifted up the street, but Skye just let her powers loose and crumbled it.

"Interesting" Ultron said then looked to Captain.

"I tire of our games Captain." Ultron stated and blasted his energy at him knocking him off into a train Ultron following. Before Ultron could get to the Captain though Pietro knocked him off his feet, and Wanda blocked his way.

"Please don't do this" he said looking at the twins.

"What choice do we have" Wanda said before blasting him back again. Ultron took another shot at Steve which ended up making the train go out of control.

"Get the civilians out of the way" he pointed to Pietro and he took off. Steve turned to Wanda.

"Can you stop the train?" he asked as she nodded.

Meanwhile Skye was finally in the container when it started to lift up.

"I have a clear shot" Clint said lining up.

"Do not take the shot I am in the container" Skye said harshly trying to cut loose the package.

"Skye what are you doing" Natasha asked

"Just be ready, the package is coming to you" Skye said cutting the last strap holding it in place. She pushed off leaving behind a little gift for the Ultron units, she was almost in the jet when someone pulled her off and she blacked out.

"SKYE" Natasha yelled seeing Ultron take her.

"Cap do you see Skye" Clint asked and Steve looked up.

"No, get the cradle to Tony" Steve said,

"Do you see her?" Natasha asked again.

"Just get the package to Stark" he repeated still searching, but Skye was gone.

"Shit" Clint said turning the jet back around to the tower he and Natasha sat in silence the whole way back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wanda walked over to her brother who was panting hard. He lifted his hand though,

"I'm okay I just need a minute" he still gasped

"I'm tempted not to give you one" Steve snapped looking at both of them.

"Did you get it?" Wanda asked,

"Yes Stark will take care of it" Wanda took a step back at that and Steve sighed.

"Look I know you have your opinion of Stark but he won't"

"No you don't understand, I saw what was in his mind he will do anything to make things right" Wanda interrupted, Steve turned his head trying to get someone on coms but no one answered.

"Let's go" he said to the twins as they headed to Stark Tower.

Once they got there everyone was already arguing Coulson was screaming about Skye. Tony and Bruce were trying to bring that thing to life with Natasha and Clint trying to stop him. Pietro just went around though and unplugged everything making everyone stand there stunned. That was until Thor came in and powered up the machine until the being burst out of it stopping at the window.

They called him Vision, and he was a new being that was going to help them. Wanda searched his mind for anything out of the ordinary but couldn't find anything. His mind was beautiful.

"We need to find out where he took Skye" Coulson stepped up with May by her side.

"Who took Skye?" Thor roared at the room.

"Ultron" Clint said and took a breath.

"He took her right before she got back to the jet" Natasha added. Thor just held his hammer tightly trying not to let his rage out.

"Ultron most likely took her back to the caste in Sokovia, he was still building there" Wanda said. Pietro looked around as if looking for someone and May noticed.

"Why are you two here?" May questioned and everyone turned to them.

"We need to right our wrongs. We didn't know what he was planning and now that we do, we need to help stop him" Wanda said but May knew it was only a half truth, May knew they were looking for Skye.

"Why else are you here, you aren't saying the whole truth" She said crossing her arms and looking at them sternly.

"Our business is our own" Pietro snapped, and Wanda put her hand on his.

"Considering your business is with one of mine I suggest you start talking" May said again.

"We just wanted to talk to her" Wanda said carefully. May had told Coulson what happened so he decided to step in.

"You called her Daisy no one but a few know that name" Coulson said and Pietro and Wanda looked at each other.

"She's our sister" Wanda finally said and May narrowed her eyes.

"Skye's family is gone" May snapped.

"No she has only forgotten" Wanda said. Coulson still looked unconvinced.

"I met her family up close, how would she not know of you?" Coulson asked.

"We were separated" Pietro said sadly.

"We wish to tell her the story before you" Wanda said taking a stand. Thor looked skeptical also.

"We shall have to hear it from Lady Skye, and we must not waste time if she is with Ultron" Thor said stalking out of the room.

"Three minutes everyone get what you need" Steve said as they all geared up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye woke up on a cold hard ground, she felt vibrations everywhere though. She refused to open her eyes as she just felt what was around her. Also her leg was hurting bad.

"I know you are awake, I hoped you would be awake I wanted to share this is someone. I don't have anyone anymore" Ultron said as Skye opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed the pain in her leg. She looked back up to Ultron who was studying her carefully, then looked to her leg.

"I'm sorry about that, but I knew I had to show you this and maybe you would understand. Mankind needs to evolve needs to be able to withstand what is coming next." He went back to working on another bot. Skye felt some sympathy for him,

"What is coming?" She asked confused.

"The end, and you need to be protected." He said looking at her leg again.

"You have a powers yes?" he asked her again, and she nodded.

"You will survive I know you will" Ultron said softly to himself. She wondered what kind of programming he was. He acted like he actually cared about people, like he was a protector not destroyer.

"I know this is all very strange but soon the world will know, who is strong and who is weak. Only the strong can survive." He said leaving Skye still on the floor, she sat up trying not to disturb her leg which she was pretty sure was broken. She led herself to the wall and set her back against it, she needed to get out but she couldn't put any weight on her leg. All she could do is wait, she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew Ultron was storming in full of rage. She looked at him feeling fear as he stalked toward her. She started to shake the floor but it hurt her leg to do too much, he looked down at her and picked her up as gently as he could but she still screamed at the pain. Ultron just set her down in a room with a cell door. She couldn't even move before he locked her in there.

"You will be safe in here for now" Ultron said walking away. It was time to join the fight. The Avengers needed to be destroyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Avengers were working on clearing out the city before Ultron decided to unleash his bots. Steve went ahead and searched the castle when he heard a scream, he knew it had to be Skye. Once he saw Ultron with his bots leave the castle he went to the bottom to find Skye locked in a cell.

"Skye" Steve said as Skye looked at him smiling.

"Cap nice to see you here, mind helping a girl out" She said getting up slowly. He then noticed her leg,

"Did he do that to you?" Steve asked rage filing him up.

"He did it on accident when he took me" Skye said softly, she didn't know why but she believed the program when he said he didn't want to hurt her. Steve just looked at her a little confused, he finally was able to break open the cell door and rushed to her.

"I can't walk on it" Skye said with tears, it was going to hurt badly enough just moving. Steve thought for a moment.

"I need someone to fly Skye out, her leg is broken pretty badly" he said over the coms.

"I can help with that" Wanda said suddenly in the room with them along with Pietro. Steve looked between the two of them and nodded. Skye though grabbed Steve's arm not fully trusting them.

"They won't hurt you Skye" he said calmly.

"They are Hydra" Skye snapped, still remembering what Wanda made her see. Wanda looked hurt by that but Skye didn't care at the moment.

"Skye trust me, they are here to help" Steve said and Skye looked at him as he brushed her hair out of the way, she felt a chill go up her spine and nodded.

"Okay" She finally said, she noticed Pietro was watching Steve carefully. She still also remembered what he called her.

"This will hurt for a moment while I set your bone" Wanda said and Steve squeezed Skye's hand giving her some support. As Wanda's red energy entered her leg Skye screamed again as she felt her bone pop back into place. She almost blacked out from the pain but opened her eyes to still see Wanda's energy healing it. Steve was still there holding her up now, as she took deep breaths. After it was all done Skye only felt a little pain, but she stood up with some help and was happy that she was able to at least work with it. She turned to Wanda surprisingly grateful,

"Thank you" she whispered and Wanda just nodded and stood next to Pietro again. Next thing they knew there were running back to the city, once they got to it though it started to crack and crumble. Skye bent down to listen to the vibrations, she looked up to Steve.

"We're going for a ride" she said softly as they city began to fly. She saw Ultron facing Thor and some new guy, the closer she got the more her head started to spin. Ultron saw her and advanced, Steve stepped in front of her but she gently moved him out of the way.

"Skye" Ultron said softly landing right in front of her.

"You need to stop this" Skye said to him, he was unusually caring toward her.

"This world needs to evolve, he is coming and they won't be strong enough to protect you" Ultron said again and that made everyone confused.

"Who is coming, and why do I need to be protected?" Skye questioned and Ultron placed a cold metal hand on her check.

"Thanos" he said softly and Skye flinched at that name, she didn't know why but that name spoken out loud made her cringe. It also set the twins on edge.

"He is gone, he was defeated" Wanda stepped forward.

"I'm afraid not my dear he is coming, and he will come for you" Ultron turned to Skye.

"Let us begin"

 **So I am not following the movie or show, I feel like Ultron is just trying to save the planet from humanity and I am going somewhere way off with Skye just a heads up and their story. I hope you guys like where this is going though and please review because they help. To those who have reviews thank you so much they mean so much to me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

To say all hell broke loose would be an understatement. There was Ultron bots everywhere trying to put down the Avengers, yet none of them touched Skye. That didn't mean she wouldn't touch them though.

"Get down" She yelled at Steve and Thor as there was 5 bots coming at them from the air. They looked at her then dropped as she let her power loose dismembering them all in an instance. Steve looked up amazed and she smirked.

"That is twice now Captain" Skye said smiling at him, Steve smiled back still amazed at her.

"I'll have to make it up to you somehow" He told her softly and her smile grew.

"I'm going to hold you to that" before he could say anything though she took off toward the Church. Skye saw that Vision was waiting and studying her, she looked at him closely as well.

"What are you?" She finally asked, she felt a pull to him, or more a pull to the stone in his head.

"Ultron created me, but I am not his if you are worried" He told her as she walked closer.

"I wasn't, but what is the stone?" she was right in front of him when she tried to reach for it, but he grabbed her arm before she reached it.

"I am not sure that is wise" He told her gently but she was still looking at it, it called to her and she knew that she needed to see what it held.

"I have to know" She said again and Vision let her arm go. As soon as Skye touched the stone she saw time, space, she saw planets and worlds anew. It showed her the tesseract and other stones, then it showed her a fearsome creature, purple skinned and deadly. It turned at her presence and smiled.

"My dear Skye I have been waiting for you for a thousand years. Soon we will be together, soon we will become what you were meant to be" He told her and she shivered, she has heard that voice before. She saw Earth crumbling, she saw Vision broken with the stone ripped out. She looked to see the stone in her hand, she was the one to destroy Earth. There was a laugh behind her and a hand caressing her shoulder, Thanos. She felt the power in her stirring once again, she saw her friends around her turning to dust. This was her destruction, Thanos had control over her. She would bring them death.

Suddenly she was being dragged away, she saw Vision on his knees below her. She looked up and saw that Thor grabbed her,

"I had to know, I'm sorry" She looked at Vision again who nodded, she imagined that he saw what she did. He nodded to confirm that he did.

"You have every right to know what the future might become" He said standing tall again, she still felt her powers stirring. She let a tear slid down her face, she didn't want this she would never hurt those she loved. Vision tilted her head up,

"You can still change it, that future is not set." he said softly and she nodded.

"Right now let's deal with Ultron. We will worry about Thanos later" she said walking out of the church to find Steve looking at her worried. She stopped and gave his hand a squeeze to reassure him she was okay, she still saw the twins not leaving her sight. She decided to save that conversation until this was over.

They all gathered in the church again to fight off the bots that were coming to bring the city down like a meteor. They were all gathered with her and Wanda protecting the key, when she saw Ultron flying right above them.

"Is that all you got" Thor roared and Ultron lifted his hand.

"This is all I have" Ultron said as bot after bot came toward them.

"Skye you can still walk away, I can protect you" Ultron said again.

"I can protect myself" She hissed at him. He brought his hand down and they attacked. All of them trying to get to the key to bring down the city. They fought them all off before seeing they were trying to leave they had to stop them.

"We need to get the rest of the people to the shelter." Skye said as they all left Wanda decided to stay giving Clint a nod. Skye looked at her and nodded her thanks as well. While they were getting the people to cover she looked to tell the air was getting thin.

"Tony please tell me you have a way to bring this thing down?" Skye said as she took down bot after bot still trying to get to the people,

"I have a way to crumble the city if you guys can get clear" he said sadly,

"I asked for a solution not an escape plan" Steve said as they reached the edge of the city.

"I didn't say we should leave, where else am I going to get a view like this?" Tony said still flying right above them.

"Glad you like the view, it's about to get a whole lot better." Fury said into the coms. As a hellicarrier lifted out of the sky, Steve smiled.

"Fury you son of a bitch" he said almost laughing.

"Ohh you kiss your mother with that mouth" Fury asked before sending out the boats to help the people get to safety.

Skye was helping when Ultron decided to start shooting the place up, Skye saw that Clint was only a few yards from her and was trying to get a little kid out. While she was running toward him Ultron decided to target him next. Skye got there just in time to push him out of the way and block the bullets, well most of them.

"Skye" Clint said slowly as Steve also ran over. She felt the same pain she did when Ian shot her and looked down to see blood coming from her stomach,

"Seriously come on, not again" she said loudly before dropping to one knee, it wasn't as bad as last time and she knew it didn't hit anything major. Clint and Steve where the first ones to her as Pietro returned the kid fast to his mother on one of the boats. Skye leaned heavily onto Steve as he picked her up carefully, she was ready for this day to be over. She looked to see the Hulk destroying the jet Ultron was in, maybe it was finally over. Thor was needed at the church as they hopped onto a boat to take them back to the hellicarrier. May and Coulson waited for her there along with Natasha, Hill and Fury.

"Hey guys, don't freak out" Skye told May and Coulson as they gave her worried looks.

"Why do you always have to put yourself in the line of fire" Coulson said remembering Ian and how he found her then.

"Hey I blocked most of them just this one slipped through." She said wincing as Steve set her down on a medical bed.

"Everything will be okay Skye, just rest" Steve told her softly.

The doctor's hooked her up to an IV and she fell asleep.

Vision returned to confirm Ultron was defeated but not before he warned Vision again of Thanos. Vision knew he would come for Skye, but she had protectors and she was able to protect herself as he has seen.

Thor however was still worried, he knew of Thanos or his terror and rage. He wondered what Skye had to do with it though, she was Inhuman yes but why her. Thor and Vision talked as Vision told him of what Skye saw but it just confused him more. He saw that Wanda and Pietro wouldn't leave Skye's side Wanda offered to heal her again but May and Coulson told her no, they still didn't fully trust them.

Skye woke up to soft voices, she opened her eyes to see the twins' right in front of her and Steve in the car beside her bed.

"So did we win?" she asked smiling a little, the room was tense.

"Yes we won, Ultron is gone" Coulson said walking into the room with May.

"Where am I?" Skye asked as she looked around not recognizing the lab she was in. It made her think of Jemma and she frowned.

"Stark tower, we wanted to make sure you where okay before you took you home" Coulson said and Skye smiled home, she missed the playground missed talking to Mack and Fitz.

"When can I go by the way, and have you talked to Fitz?" Skye asked worried and Coulson shared a look with May.

"What happened?" Skye urged sitting up and taking a sharp breath she forgot she was shot.

"Fitz kind of went off the grid, he said he found something that could help with our problem." May told her,

"Damnit Fitz, he promised he wouldn't do this" Skye said more to herself. Steve was curious to know where Fitz was, and what he was after this time.

"He will be okay" Coulson said, he knew that Bobbi was helping him.

"I know, I know" Skye said then looked at the twins again,

"Okay why are you guys here?" She finally said a little harsh but was still confused since they were Hydra.

"It's a long story" Wanda said and looked at everyone.

"We aren't going anywhere" May sternly told the twins. Pietro just rolled his eyes, Wanda carefully took Skye's hand before she jerked it back.

"You really don't remember?" Pietro asked and Skye looked at them confused.

"What exactly should I be remembering?" she asked them both.

"You are our sister Skye, your name is Daisy" Wanda and Skye flinched at that name.

"Don't call me that" Skye hissed, she wanted to honor her dad but that name she heard too many times coming from her own mother's lips.

Wanda and Pietro shared a worried look, but Skye decided to speak.

"That isn't possible" she told him shaking her head,

"My family is gone, my mother she" Skye took a breath and May came up beside her and squeezed her shoulder trying to give her strength.

"My parents are gone, and I think they would've told me if I had siblings" She spat looking at them furiously.

"No they wouldn't, because your dad didn't know about us our mother never told him. He thought we were just helping her with you. Our mother never saw us again after you were born." Skye looked at them confused, trying to figure out if they were lying or not.

"I know it is hard to accept, but we love you Skye and we looked for so many years to try and find you" Wanda said sadly.

"After our father took us away we couldn't do anything, when he died we tried to find you. Then Strucker was offering to help us, to give us powers. Enough power to find you, which was the reason we joined Hydra. The reason we helped him was to gain enough strength to find you. We never supported Hydra." Wanda continued then looked to Pietro.

"We knew something happened when we went back home to find you, only to find the village was burned to the ground. With stories about how the villagers were ripped apart, how monsters came in and were looking for something, we knew they were looking for you." Pietro explained. Skye just sat there trying to figure it all out, Wanda saw that she still didn't believe fully believe them.

"Our mother was Jiaying, you were born in the Hunan Provence in China. Your father was a doctor, Cal. He was an amazing doctor and they loved you so much" Wanda started but Skye wouldn't hear it.

"Stop I don't want to hear about them, I can't" Skye whispered letting tears fall. Wanda hesitated but decided to garb her hand one more time, Skye looked up and didn't pull away this time.

"We can run a blood test Skye" Coulson offered, he was interested to see if everything they were saying was true. Skye looked at them carefully

"I'm not sure that would work, my DNA changed when I did" Skye finally said.

"Ours did as well" Pietro said,

"We don't mind, let's do the test" Wanda said smiling.

A nurse came in and took all of their blood, and ran it through the system in front of Skye. They waited only a couple minutes before the nurse confirmed it. They are siblings.

 **Okay so going way off book with this, and I know Skye is always getting hurt in my stories but Skye is one to put herself in danger so no one else does. Let us hope she doesn't get hurt for a while ;). Thank you all so much for the reviews they really help me when I write. I hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Do you think they know about what Jiaying did?" Coulson asked May, they were standing outside of Skye's door while the twins went and got some food.

"What did she do?" Steve asked coming up behind May and Coulson, May glared at him but the Captain held his ground. Coulson looked between May and Steve though,

"I think it is something you need to hear from Skye" Coulson said carefully. May raised her brow at that, she didn't think Coulson would shoot down his hero.

"Tell him Phil" May said quietly, now making Coulson raise a brow. May though knew Skye wouldn't want to explain and she didn't want the Captain to ask Skye.

"When Skye first changed, when she first got her powers she didn't tell the team." Coulson started taking a breath. Steve just leaned against the wall. Coulson told him about how she first got the powers. About Agent Grand Ward, her father kidnapping her, the temple. Coulson told him everything then he got to the war with the Inhumans.

"Skye was helping us once she knew Jiaying was killing innocent people, agents. Skye fought against her, her only family the mother she always wanted." Coulson rubbed his face remembering what May told him since May saw everything.

"Skye went to stop her from unleashing the crystals on the world. Jiaying though tried to kill her." Steve stood up trying to figure out if he heard that right.

"Jiaying was trying to kill her own daughter and succeeding until Skye fought back. Jiaying was draining her life when Skye still fought to live. Cal was the one who killed Jiaying, he told Skye he didn't want her to live with the pain. Skye watched her father break her mother's spin and kill her." Coulson said sagging against the wall. Steve just looked at him carefully, he couldn't even believe that she had been through so much, yet had such hope.

"How" Steve started to ask and Coulson smiled looking at the room Skye was in,

"Because that's Skye, she takes what is broken and fixes it the best she can" Steve looked over to find May smiling also. Apparently this girl was a big part of their lives.

"I don't understand how a mother could do that to her own child" Steve said softly,

"It wasn't my mother anymore, but the monster Whitehall made her." Skye said making them all turn to see her coming out of the doorway.

"Skye why are you out of bed" Coulson said and Skye just waved him off.

"I'm hungry" she said and started walking with the IV pumping rolling right beside her. May just touched his shoulder and went over to Skye. Before they got far though Wanda and Pietro bumped into them,

"Oh I got you some food, I didn't know what you wanted so I picked a little of everything we have never seen so many choices." Wanda said holding up bags and bags of fast food, Skye let herself smile at that.

"Well I am starving, so I guess lets go back to the room" Skye said looking at May who nodded.

"After you are better no more junk food, I don't want puke on my mat" Skye smiled though and leaned her head on May's shoulder.

"Okay only until I am healed." Skye said by the time they got back to the room Skye was leaning pretty heavily on May.

"You know you really should rest remember last time?" May warned as Skye winced getting back on the bed.

"Here I thought you would be more lenient then Jemma" Skye almost laughed before her smile faded remembering Jemma still in that stupid rock.

"I miss her too" May said softly. Wanda looked at Pietro before she started unpacking all the food.

"Wow you guys really got a lot of food" Skye said looking at all the junk food on her bed now. She picked up a cheeseburger and chowed down. She looked up from her amazing food to see no one else was eating.

"I can't be the only hungry one" she said before Wanda picked one up.

"I've never had one before" Wanda said looking at the burger, Skye laughed and grabbed some ketchup packets.

"Here put some of this on it" Skye squeezed a little in the middle and watched as Wanda's eyes lit up when she started to eat it.

"This is really good." She said as Pietro was already on his third one. Steve and Coulson decided to join them as Wanda told them it was food for all, everyone dug in except May. Once they were all done they all sat in silence not sure what to say next.

"I know this is hard" Wanda started but Skye held up her hand.

"It isn't that it's hard just, what happened recently with family I just am not sure how to go about this" Skye said as she looked at Coulson.

"You can ask us anything you want to know about our mother" Pietro said softly as Skye flinched.

"I don't want to know about her" Skye spat knuckles turning white. Wanda looked at Pietro once more, Pietro went and sat right next to Skye and put his hand over her shoulder and pulled her close. Skye tensed for a moment before finally relaxing a bit, eventually resting her head on his shoulder. It felt strange to her because it felt natural.

"Since you don't want to ask us question right now, would it be okay if we ask you some?" Wanda asked hopefully and Skye nodded.

"Where did you grow up?" Pietro asked and felt Skye tense again. He looked at Wanda worried.

"I was an orphan, I moved around a lot never stayed in one place too long." Wanda touched her hand but Skye smiled.

"It isn't as bad as it seems, there was a reason for it." Skye looked up smiling at Coulson and May.

"The village that I was born in, the villagers were slaughtered I was saved by Shield. All those agents the saved me by risking their own lives. The agent who dropped me off at the orphanage was killed protecting my secret. I was moved around so Hydra would never find me Shield put me in the system to give me my best chance." Skye said still slightly smiling. Wanda and Pietro shared a look,

"How did you become an agent?" Pietro asked curious,

"Oh I was kidnapped out of my van" Skye said almost laughing. Steve was the one to have his mouth hang open.

"I actually became an official agent the day Shield fell and Hydra was revealed." Skye said hotly.

Skye continued to tell them the story of how she started she included Ward but only briefly. They continued to talk as Skye got a little more comfortable with the twins. They were all interrupted by Hill knocking and almost breaking down the door. She looked at Skye who was now sitting up as Pietro was still sitting next to her. Hill looked at the twins then back to Skye before running up and hugging her.

"You need to stop being so damn stupid" Hill almost yelled and Skye laughed.

"Hey I almost blocked all of them" Skye defended. Hill just put her hands on her hips.

"Well next time be more careful" Hill said smiling a little.

"I will I promise" she smiled back. Hill then looked at the twins then back to Skye.

"Do I want to know?" Hill asked and Skye smiled.

"Apparently they are my long lost sister and brother" Skye said and Hill pursed her lips.

"Is that all?" Hill said and Skye laughed.

"Oh gez don't give me that look, we ran a blood test" Skye assured her.

"Well I suppose Thor will want to know, do you want to deliver the good news?" Hill said and Skye shook her head.

"I don't think I could handle a Thor hug" Skye said making Steve laugh everyone turned to him as he blushed.

"Sorry" he said rubbing his neck. Skye just smiled at how cute he looked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three weeks before Skye started to get back into the gym. They decided to go back to the base to make sure no one was getting into trouble. Mack was the first to hug Skye and greet them, the others followed. Fitz was gone again and Skye couldn't help but worry about him. The twins decided to go back with them as Coulson offered them to stay with them as long as it was okay with Skye. She agreed. They have been getting closer in the last three weeks, Skye never talked about their mother or her father and they never pressed. Skye was sitting facing the door with the rock when Pietro raced by then stopped and sat next to her.

"I will never get use to that speed" Skye said as he just looked at her worried.

"I always see you down here in front of this door, what is in there?" Pietro asked curious. Skye took a deep breath.

"My friend Jemma was taken, it was during the fight with the Inhumans we were studying a rock that is a weapon against people like us. Fitz and Jemma were studying it and it took her. We don't know where it took her or if she is even still alive." Skye said sadly looking at the door again.

"I'm sorry Skye" Pietro said as she shook her head.

"That's what I have been working on, what Fitz is always away doing. We want her back" Skye said softly never taking her eyes off the door.

"You will get her back, I know you will. For now though you are wanted in the gym" Pietro said helping her stand, he suddenly picked her up and rushed into the gym setting her down softly on the mats. May just frowned at him,

"I told you not to do that" May said sternly, Skye just laughed trying to get her balance.

"I'm fine May my stomach is healed. See" Skye started doing stretches and cartwheels.

"Okay fine you win" May said smiling at Skye. Just as they were about to start sparring, Steve walked in. Skye ran up and hugged him tightly as he lifted her up.

"What brings you here soldier?" Skye asked bouncing back to May with him following.

"Just came to check up on things, also Skye I need your help with something" Steve asked a little shy.

"Sure if it gets me out of training I'm all for it" Skye said whispering to him and May just crossed her arms.

"Just today" May said dismissing her. She grabbed Steve's elbow and lead him out of the gym.

"So what can I do you for Captain?" Skye said leading him into her office of computers he looked around in awe. He just looked around before realizing she asked him a question. He turned to her blushing a little.

"Sorry I need help finding someone Hydra was controlling, The Winder Soldier" He said and saw her eyes go wide.

"I've heard of him, why do you want to find him?" She sat down gesturing the seat next to her.

"He's my friend, he was Bucky Barnes before Hydra experimented on him" Steve said sadly, Skye turned to him and squeezed his hand.

"I will help you find him, whatever it takes I'm with you" Skye said voice full of hope and promise.

"Thank you Skye" they both stared at each other until her phone went off breaking the moment. She saw it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Skye answered smiling at Steve,

"Hey Skye" Skye almost dropped the phone but put it on speaker running a trace, Steve went to say something before Skye put her hand over his mouth.

"Where are you?" she asked typing again,

"Oh just doing some stuff, don't worry about me." Ward said sweetly.

"But I will see you soon, I promise" Ward said before hanging up the phone. Skye's slammed her computer shut not getting a chance to get a trace. Steve looked at her a little confused.

"Who was that?" Steve asked her finally.

"My old SO, and also Hydra" Skye said throwing her door open, she would end this once and for all.

 **Hey guys so I really hope you all are enjoying this story thank you for all the reviews I love it.**

 **Please let me know if you guys like it Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys, I know I have been horrible and haven't uploaded in a LONG time, I had to rewrite this chapter a couple times. I am happy with what I have, my writers block is finally going away also yay! I am hoping to have the 8th chapter up by this weekend :)** **Thank you all for still following this story! You all are AMAZING. I am also posting two chapters also since I have been slacking.**

 **Chapter 6**

Steve followed Skye she was on a mission and he knew this person, Agent Ward, hit a nerve. Skye stopped in front of Coulson's office for a moment before barging in. The twins and May all shot their heads to her, Skye looked at them for a moment trying to see why it was so tense before she shook her head that could wait.

"We have a problem" Skye said crossing her arms, Coulson just nodded for her to continue.

"Ward" she said that one word and May almost growled along with Coulson.

"I think he is planning something and we all know once he gets one of his crazy idea's he will do anything to succeed." Skye continued. Steve leaned against the door listening to the venom is Skye's voice he got that Ward betrayed her but there was something else to it also something deeper. Steve was shook from his thoughts when Skye paused and took a deep breath.

"I think he is still after me" She said looking at Coulson and May, Steve noticed the twins tensed at that also.

"I thought he got the message when you shot him" May said crossing her arms, oh how May wanted to destroy him.

"I thought so too, when we freed Lincoln and Mike though he kept making remarks like it was the old days, like he still cared for me" Skye told them, she kept the last moment and words he said to her that day to herself but with a glance from May she knew it was time to tell them.

"We were alone trying to find Lincoln since Jemma was busy with Mike, there was a Hydra agent that almost took me out but Ward took the blow for me getting shot in the shoulder because he pushed me down. I took care of the Hydra agent easily with my powers but" Skye stopped not sure how she should say the next part. When Ward sacrificed himself for her again, it brought up all those feelings again. When she looked into her eyes she saw the Ward she grew to love, not the psycho Hydra agent he became.

"Skye it's okay" Coulson said gently forcing her to focus. Skye rubbed her arm and looked at May and Coulson with regret.

"He kissed me and I let him, I let the man that betrayed all of us kiss me and hold me like nothing ever happened. I couldn't tell you about it because I couldn't live with myself after I done it, after I feel for his act again. That's when he told me he would never give up on me, and that he would always love me and fight for me to the end" Skye said still rubbing her arm until May came around to her and just held her.

"It's okay Skye, and you have nothing to be sorry for we cannot help who we love" May said softly and Skye looked up at her with eyes wide.

"I don't love him, not anymore" Skye said but May knew it would take some time. Coulson just nodded to May.

"Well if he is trying to get to you again, we need a plan" the twins looked at each other through a little confused.

"What do you mean again?" Wanda said looking at Skye then to Coulson,

"He kind of kidnapped me twice before" Skye said and Pietro went red.

"Don't worry he never harmed me" Skye said quickly, suddenly Steve left the room in a hurry not really wanting to hear more about Ward. He didn't understand Skye in that moment how she could still have feelings for someone who has done such horrid things to her own team no less.

He decided to go to the gym and work out his frustration on the punching bag, he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear May come in a watch him for a moment.

"You know we don't have that many punching bags left" May said and Steve turned quickly to see a glint of humor in her eyes.

"Sorry ma'am I'll be careful" Steve said before returning to the bag going a little softer this time. May walked up and stood in front of him.

"Ward manipulated her a lot while training her, and while he was kept here until lock and key." May told him and Steve looked at her confused.

"That's what Hydra does" he spat before rubbing his knuckles.

"I know you feel something for her Captain and she feels something for you." Steve looked down a little embarrassed that he was so easy to read.

"Give her time Steve she has been hurt a lot over the past few years, but I do believe you are good for her. If you hurt her though you will deal with me, and I have immunity in 16 different countries." May growled the last part and Steve actually took a step back from this women.

"Glad we understand each other, also if she goes out to hunt him down I except she will come to you for help." May said while walking away leaving Steve a little confused. He decided he should just go clean up and think over what May said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye was walking back to her control room when Pietro and Wanda were waiting for her. Skye just sighed she knew a long talk was coming.

"Do we have to do this now?" Skye asked walking into her room and plopping down. Wanda just smiled gently.

"We just want to protect you Skye we missed so much of your life" Wanda said gently making Skye a little guilty. She was becoming a lot closer with the twins but it was still hard to open up completely.

"What do you want to know?" Skye asked and Pietro smiled a little at their accomplishment.

"Who is Ward?" Pietro asked, they didn't really get any of the story about him and they wanted to know everything that happened.

"You might want to sit down" Skye said and began to tell them about her first meeting with him, how she started to fall hard. She left out the part about May and Ward sleeping together because that wasn't her story to tell but she told them everything else. How she played him when she found out he was Hydra, how she still wanted so badly for him to change. She talked to them for over an hour before they both hugged her tightly. Wiping a few tears away. Steve was coming to talk to Skye when he heard voices he didn't want to pry but then Wanda asked Skye something that he wanted to know himself.

"Do you still love him Skye?" Wanda asked gently and Skye looked at her hands.

"I'm not sure I ever truly loved him, now I know though I will always have feelings for the Ward I thought he was. The person who he truly is on the inside I can't love that person, he always said we could be monsters together, but my team helped me realize I was never a monster. I don't think I ever truly knew what love was." Skye said smiling at the last part. Wanda and Pietro looked at each other,

"We will never let him harm you Skye, and you never know you might meet a person and find out what love really is" Wanda said and Skye blushed and Pietro smacked his forehead.

"Oye you already like someone don't you?" Pietro accused and Skye smiled.

"Maybe but that isn't any of your business" Skye laughed at the hurt look Pietro tried to give her and after a moment Wanda joined in. Steve was smiling too as he walked away slowly, but not slowly enough Wanda knew he was outside the door and smiled.

They left Skye to look for Ward on her computers, she was building a program to locate any activity of Hydra or of Ward. Skye was working for so many hours she didn't realize it was already 2am. Skye rubbed her eyes and went to the kitchen to get some water before she headed to bed. She turned the corner before bumping into Steve.

"Oh sorry Steve" Skye said blushing a little.

"It's fine what are you doing up so late though?" Steve asked as he still had his arm around her waist.

"I lost track of time, you?" she asked looking up at him, she smiled because he still had his arm around her waist and she quite enjoyed it.

"Same" He said a little breathless. It was his turn to blush as he noticed how closer Skye was standing and hour her hand was now on his chest. He cleared his throat and took a step back losing her warmth. She looked a little disappointed but hid it well.

"I guess I will see you in the morning Captain" Skye said brushing by him and grabbing a water before rushing back to her room. She shut the door and wondered if she was crazy to like Steve, because who would want someone as broken as she was. Not feeling very tired anymore she went back to her control room and kept searching for Ward, she was playing a game of Tetris when her computer went off, she found him with the Winter Soldier.

Steve rubbed his face he was so stupid he should have said something, but he couldn't he didn't even know if Skye liked him at all what if she had feelings for someone else on the base. He went back to the room he was staying in and hardly slept at all, he could only think about her.

Steve though it was about 5am when Natasha burst into the room, he stood up quickly.

"We found him, get ready you have 10min" Natasha said as Steve rushed around his room grabbing all of his gear. He got onto the plane when he noticed Skye looked like she hasn't slept at all.

"I tracked him to an empty Hydra base one we already dissembled, looks like he got it back up and running." Skye said putting the map on display is was somewhere in Ohio.

"It could be a trap" May said not liking how easy this looked.

"It most likely is, he knew I would try and trace him but it's a risk I am willing to take" Skye said hotly, she was tried and wasn't thinking straight.

"Skye did you get any sleep?" May asked quietly so the others didn't hear but Steve could.

"I'm fine I need to do this" Skye pleaded with her and May nodded once more before Skye continued.

"There is also another problem, Ward isn't alone he is with the Winder Soldier" Skye said and Steve tensed along with Natasha. Natasha was called in on this because she was the one to help Steve start looking for him. Skye noticed the glace exchanged between them and decided not to ask.

"The only thing is I cannot tell if he is with the Winder Soldier or if he was able to capture him. My imagines aren't getting a clear view of him, but I also know he is always in one room or transferred with Ward always with him." Skye finished looking to Coulson.

Wanda went to stand beside her sister and gripped her hand to know that she was there if Skye needed to talk. Skye just held Wanda's hand a little tighter.

"Okay wheels up in 2 strap in" May said as everyone was leaving May turned to Skye.

"You are coming with me" May said and Skye just nodded telling Wanda and Pietro it was okay. Steve lingered a bit but was pulled away by Natasha.

"What if they are controlling him again, what if he doesn't remember anymore?" Steve asked Natasha quietly.

"We will deal with it Steve, he is your friend we will get Bucky back." Natasha said before taking the seat across from him. Steve looked in the direction May and Skye went and heard Natasha laugh.

"Oh soldier boy you got it bad" Natasha said and Steve looked at her confused.

"What?" he said a little embarrassed.

"You like her, it's okay I can see why I think she would be good for you" Natasha said smiling to her friend.

"I don't think so, not with him in the way" Steve slipped and Natasha raised a brow before nodding.

"Ward, well don't you worry after this he won't be in the way for long him and I have a few things to hash out." Natasha smirked and Steve's blood went cold she was the black widow in those moments. He shook his head and just looked out the window this would be interesting.

May sat Skye down in the co-captain chair and handed her a pillow. Skye looked at her rolling her eyes.

"You won't go on this mission if you don't get any sleep, and that's final" May said sternly before starting up the plane. Skye just laid her head against it and was out in a matter of seconds. May got the plane in the air and got up placing a blanket over her. As she sat back down Natasha knocked and came in looking down at Skye.

"You are really turning soft" Natasha smiled and the young girl and brushed her hair aside. May just snorted.

"You are one to talk" May smirked at her.

"How long?" Natasha asked still looking down at Skye.

"About an hour" May said and noticed Natasha was still looking at her.

"The famous Black Widow watching over a sleeping girl" May said and Natasha smirked.

"She has proven herself many times over" she said before kissing her forehead and heading back down to Steve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Skye actually slept the full hour, May was surprised but gently woke her once she landed the plane. Skye looked up at her still tired, but once she noticed the plane was landed she jolted up.

"How long have I been out?" she asked looked at May while she looked out the window.

"Only an hour, it will have to do for now. We need to gear up" May lead Skye out and down into the cargo bay. Everyone was already gearing up by the time they got down there.

"I see someone finally got you to sleep" Pietro said smirking, Skye just waved her hand at him.

"So what's the plan?" Wanda asked standing closer to Skye. Skye smiled and Wanda and Pietro who were still overly protective of her.

"Fitz and I will run back end. You six will go get this son of a bitch" Coulson said sternly they all nodded as Coulson pointed out who would go where. Wanda and Pietro looked at him confused when they noticed Skye would be going in alone.

"She needs someone with her." Wanda crossed her arms at Coulson.

"No, I need to draw him out" Skye said nodding to Coulson.

"Skye knows the risks, that is why I am trusting you all to keep her safe and out of Ward's hands." Coulson said looking around. Skye turned to all of them.

"He will come out of his hiding as long as I am alone, he will have the Winter Solider with him as well." Skye looked at Steve's face which was grim.

"It's time to go" Coulson said lowering the ramp. Skye gave him a hug and walked out with the rest, she had to end this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ward knew she would bring the team, what he didn't expect was Captain America, Black Widow, and two new ones to show up as her back up. Ward just smiled and looked over at the Winter Solider, they couldn't get past him. The Winter Solider was cleaning his gun, Ward watched him clean and clean it over and over. He was a great asset for Ward and for Hydra, he was the perfect solider.

"We have company" Ward said and the Solider whipped his head to the security cameras. He assembled his gun within seconds ready for battle.

"Remember you don't leave my side." Ward commanded and the solider nodded.

"You also protect her at all costs" Ward ordered pointing to Skye. The solider again nodded.

"Let's have some fun" Ward smiled as they walked out to meet Skye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye walked into the warehouse it was creepy as hell, no sign of anyone. She kept her hand close to her gun just in case.

"Everyone ready?" Skye asked quietly, everyone checked in, she felt vibrations from the side of the warehouse and drew her gun, Ward put his hands up and smiled at her.

"Hey Skye" Ward said slowly walking toward her, the Winter Solider was right behind him gun up.

"I see you have a new friend." She said not lowering her weapon. Ward looked at her up and down and smiled.

"We both know you aren't going to shoot me, why don't you just put your gun away" he was 5 feet from her as she lowered her weapon, he didn't know about her powers which gave her an edge.

"There we go, why don't you call the rest of the group you are with? I know they are here, they should know I won't harm you." He took another step toward her and she held her ground.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said sweetly. Ward just laughed.

"You have 5 other with you all ready to burst through if something should happen, or maybe they are waiting for you to give a signal. Come on Skye I trained you, I know you" he said now only a breath away, she looked up at him holding in her disgust.

"You don't know a thing about me" she almost whispered.

"Oh but I do" he whispered in her ear, she froze.

"You can come out now May" he said into her comm Skye took a step back but he just smiled. Skye felt rather than heard May approach gun raised, that made the Winter Solider tense up.

"Ward, too bad Skye didn't kill you the first time" May looked over Skye once then back at Ward, not even paying attention to the Winter Solider.

"May I must say really isn't that great to see you" He took another step toward Skye and May tensed aiming her gun higher. The Winter Solider stepped up to Ward's side aiming his gun at her.

"Step away from her" May warned. Ward just placed his arm around Skye, she froze at that movement.

"I rather not" he tightened his grip on her.

Natasha and Steve where looking down at them as the twins were right behind the warehouse doors. Steve was gripping the wood so hard it started to groan watching Ward touch Skye. Natasha placed her hand on his, he loosed a breath. They were also hearing everything.

"Ward" May warned as Skye's eyes just seemed blank. May looked at her worried.

"Skye step away from him" May ordered, but Ward gripped her so hard she almost winced.

"She wants to stay with me" Ward said looking down at her, Skye tried moving away but Ward held his grip.

"Doesn't seem like it" May said still looking at her worried.

Skye wasn't really paying attention to them she was feeling the floors the warehouse, she could hear Steve and Natasha's heartbeats, also the twins. That's when her eyes widened, she could feel more, a lot more below them. She finally looked at May with worry in her eyes.

"How many?" May said and Ward raised his brows.

"An army" Skye said softly, Ward looked at her trying to study her face. She couldn't know he had that many men down in the bunkers of this place. Steve and Natasha glanced at each other knowing they would have to get down there and get out now. Steve kept looking at Skye, then Bucky, then back to Skye. Bucky was right there, in this place still under Hydra's control.

Wanda had to hold Pietro back after hearing Ward with Skye.

"Skye we need to get out" Wanda said softly, May still held her gun at Ward.

"They have two above and two outside" The Winter Solider told Ward.

"Ah well they will be dealt with easily" Ward said but Skye turned to him.

"You hurt my family and I will kill you" Ward looked down to see Skye's eyes grow darker.

"We are each other family, they will just bring you down. I can help you achieve anything you want. We can find your parents, we can be together don't you see that. They just want to keep you as a pet. That still scared little girl I picked up out of the van" Ward said and Skye clenched her fists at that still trying to keep her calm.

"Like I said Ward you don't know me anymore" Skye twisted out of Ward's grip and stood by May her anger growing.

"Skye I am the only one who understands you, I am the only one who will ever love you for who you truly are they think we are monsters. No one can love a monster." After hearing that Steve had enough jumping down he stood next to Skye the Solider tensed training his gun on Steve now.

"Skye is not a monster, you are and she is easy to love." Steve growled at him, Skye looked at him a small smile. Ward just laughed harshly.

"I think I will have fun watching you die, and why not have your best friend do it?" Ward said looking to the Winter Solider. Skye stood directly in front of Steve and the ground started to shake.

"Skye get out of the way" Ward ordered then noticed the ground becoming more unstable. He looked around not sure what was going on. He looked to find Skye's hands out.

"I told you, you don't know me anymore. You will not touch him either, or I will kill you in the most painful way" Skye stood a little straighter letting her powers go a little stronger to prove her point.

"Skye you, you're doing this?" Ward looked confused then smiled.

"You did it, you went to the temple, you become what your father wanted" Skye flinch at the mention of her dad. Wanda and Pietro speed in at that remark, and Natasha came down gun raised at the back of the Winter Soldier's head. He glanced behind but kept his gun trained on Steve.

"Well isn't this just fun, you have enhanced people. Wait the twins, aren't you Hydra?" Ward said looking between the two. He shook his head pressing a button.

"I am bored with this, Solider kill them all" Ward said patting his shoulder as Hydra agents swarmed them. Skye started to shake the building but Steve touched her shoulder.

"Not the best idea while we are still in here" he said lightly. Ward watched Steve and grew red, he stood behind to watch as the Hydra agents attacked the 6 but the black widow and winter solider were still at a stale mate. The Winter Solider though still watched Skye fight off Hydra soldiers they one he was supposed to protect. A Hydra agent knocked her down and he moved so fast Natasha hardly had time to get out of his way as he made her drop her gun, she went to go after him again until she saw him defending Skye. She was puzzled but then assumed that Ward had it that way to protect her.

Skye turned to see the Winter Solider above her holding a gun to the Hydra agents, Skye was confused. She stood up looking at the Winter Solider curious, he looked slide glance at her.

"We need to move" The Winter Solider looked around but couldn't find Ward anywhere, he would stick his orders and protect this girl. Skye looked at him again, then looked around at the chaos around them, her team, and her family all fighting Hydra. She looked at the Winter Solider once and nodded, if she could get him out of the way they could deal with Ward.

"You might want to step back" She told him summoning all her energy, she looked around one last time at everything and unleashed her powers.

Skye was careful to avoid her loved ones, but they still had a hard time staying upright. The Hydra agents however fell down easily not use to her powers. Skye realized her power wasn't stopping though, the roof started to crack all the way down the walls and to the floor. Skye tried to pull in her powers again concentrating harder and harder, that's when she felt it. Her arms started to bruise and crack, the Winter Solider looked at her with awe and worry once his eyes fell on her arms.

Skye looked around one last time, May was trying to get to her when her vision went out and she collapsed.

The Winter Solider caught her before she fell to the ground, he lifted her up and ran. His orders were to protect her and he never disobeyed his orders. He hotwired a car a couple miles away, he knew they would come for her, but he needed to keep her safe.

After they detained the Hydra agents Steve looked around for Bucky, or Skye. He couldn't find them. Natasha informed them Ward ran during the fight, and May saw Bucky take Skye and leave. Wanda and Pietro were furious that their sister was gone.

"What does Bucky want with Skye?" Steve asked sadly looking around noticing the damage Skye did with her powers.

"He was protecting her, I am guessing Ward gave him that order" Natasha said looking around with Steve, Skye was one powerful women.

"We have to find them, both of them. Before Hydra does, or Ward" Steve walked out of that warehouse on his own mission now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Skye woke up and noticed she couldn't hear anyone, she kept her eyes shut and felt around her. There was one heartbeat, it was strong but something wasn't right with it. She didn't dare move and kept her breathing steady, so whoever it was wouldn't know she was awake. Her arms were killing her though, she hasn't made a mistake like that in a long time, and she probably fractured her arm again.

"I know you're awake" The Winter Solider told her, she slowly opened her eyes to find him sitting in a chair at the other side of the room. Skye sat up slowly intently regretting putting weight on her arms, she hissed in pain and cradled her arms. The Winter Solider was already to the bed before she swung her legs over, she jumped a little at his quickness not as fast as Pietro, but still fast.

"So do you have a name?" Skye said looking at him up and down, Bucky shifted and sat down at the end of the bed.

"I'm not sure anymore" He said softly, Skye took that moment to look around, she was in a rather large and lush room, the bed was a king and she could see a bathroom attached. She walked over to the window and looked out. They were in a City apparently, but not sure which one. She turned to see the solider still looking at her, he looked familiar though.

"So am I just supposed to call you the Winter Solider?" She said still cradling her arms, which were black and blue all the way up to her elbows. She noticed he flinched at that name, Hydra really did a number on him it seemed.

"Why are you with Hydra, are they the plucky little family you never had?" Skye said a little more harshly than intended. He shook his head.

"I can't remember if I ever did, but that man you were with he was familiar I can't remember I don't want to go back" his hands clenched and Skye looked at him confused, she slowly approached him.

"You don't want to go back where?" she tried but he shook his head, she raised her hands to his face trying to pull his hair back but he recoiled quickly. Skye lowered her aching arms.

"I want to see your face. May I?" she tried again and his eyes screamed at her, but he nodded. She gently pulled his hair back tucking it behind his ears, it was so intimate but not with him, she felt a sort of pity for him. She brushed the loose strands back reveling his face she smiled gently. Her smiled fell though once she saw what seemed like burn marks along his scalp and jaw line. Hydra had to be the cause of it. She studied his face and knew why Steve was so determined to find him.

"Bucky" she said softly his eyes met hers, she saw recognition flash before it was replaced by panic.

"Don't" he said before rushing past her to the window shutting the blinds, then going for his weapon just pacing back and forth. Skye knew something wasn't right here, something was very wrong.

"What happened to you?" she asked quietly and saw him pause and looked at her, eyes full of pain.

"I feel when I woke up I became a monster." He finally sat down in the chair next to the bed. Skye shifted a little closer to him, looking at him carefully. A thought crossed her mind.

"You are being controlled aren't you?" she whispered, he looked and her and nodded slowly.

"How?" Skye asked tilting her face away just in case they could see her, like Mike's eye.

"They put me in a machine, say words and I am back to the Winter Soldier." Skye almost broke at that, no one should have to live like that.

"Wait you have to be a hundred years old, you look barely 30" was he enhanced like Steve?

"They froze me in between missions" his fists clenched around the gun he was holding. Skye just said quiet, this was Steve's best friend and Hydra did this to him. After all this time Bucky was alive and the Winter Soldier.

"Why are you with Ward?" Skye was curious to that part, maybe Ward found the trigger words.

"Hydra gave him the machine, gave him the trigger words before he had me kill them all" He ran his human hand through his hair. Skye's heart broke for him.

"Why are you protecting me?" Bucky looked up at her and stared her down intensely.

"He gave me an order to protect you over everything, even over him" He stood up with the gun and walked to the window again. Skye didn't know what to say to him or even what to do at this point, but she needed to get back to her family, she needed to get Bucky to Steve.

"Where are we?" Skye asked and saw him turn slightly.

"Safe, that is all you need to know" Bucky said looking out the window again, as if he was waiting for someone.

"I can't stay here, I won't let you take me to him" Skye said standing up. Bucky finally turned fully to her.

"He just wants to protect you, and that is my mission to protect you" Bucky walked a couple steps toward her and she grinned.

"If you job is to protect me, you can protect me while I got back to Shield." She walked toward the door before his metal arm grabbed her shoulder. She looked at him with a death glare.

"Let go" she warned,

"We have to wait for Ward" he insisted.

"I would rather die than be in a room with him" she jerked off his grip and opened the door to have it slam shut again. She almost screamed in frustration.

"Damnit Bucky I am not letting you hand me over to Ward" she yelled and he took a step back.

"I have to follow orders, you don't understand" he tried and she saw the pain in his eyes again. Skye took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"I can help you, I can make sure they never control you again." She took another breath.

"I will take you to Steve, he is your friend he will help" Bucky withdrew and shook his head.

"No one can help, he will put me in the machine again. He will erase everything again, I have to comply." Skye gently laid her hand on his human arm.

"We can help you, just let us help you please" she begged but he didn't say anything.

"Bucky, if you help me I promise you I will never let Hydra hurt you or control you again." Bucky studied her closely still not sure, he never broke orders but that name Steve, it made him want to go, made him not want to comply.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve, Natasha, and Coulson were constantly looking at the monitors for anything on Ward, Bucky, or Skye.

"It's been three days, where are they?" Steve slammed his hands on the table.

"They are both spies Steve it isn't going to be easy." Natasha told him calmly. Steve sighed and continued to pace. The monitor beeped. They all snapped their heads toward it, the monitor pulled up a face, but not exactly the one they wanted to see. At least they found Ward.

"Let's go get him" Steve said grabbing his shield right away. Natasha gave Coulson a look as they followed letting May know to set a flight toward Chicago.

Wanda and Pietro were in Skye's bunk when they saw Steve almost slam the door open.

"We found Ward, he is most likely going to meet up with Bucky and Skye" he said the twins looked at each other and nodded. Steve continued down to the cargo ramp to get some more weapons it was only a 30min flight he could hold on that long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye knew she was in Chicago, she and Bucky were walking down the street trying to avoid any unwanted guests. Bucky told her that Ward was meeting them here so they had to move quickly before he caught up.

All of a sudden Bucky pulled her into an alley way and pressed her against the wall, she knew this trick to avoid unwanted eyes.

"He is in the city" Bucky whispers so softly she almost missed it.

"Do you have a phone?" Skye asked and Bucky nodded and handed it to her.

She texted Coulson's phone quickly before destroying the phone on the ground.

"We need to move if I know Ward he placed a tracker in it" Skye lowered her baseball cap and grabbed Bucky's hand swinging his arm around her, just another young couple in the city. They moved in the opposite direction then Ward, Bucky turned to see Ward head down the alley.

"He found the phone" Bucky said and Skye led him toward the street calling for a taxi. They were in luck because one was there within a second.

"Train station please" Skye told the driver. She leaned into Bucky and felt him a little tense she brushed her thumb against his hand. He seemed to get a little more relaxed after that. Once they reached the train station they waited, she just hoped Coulson would get there soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coulson's phone beeped when they were 5min out, it was from Skye telling them to go to the train station.

"We got word" He said walking down the stairs to the cargo ramp where everyone was. They all looked at him eager.

"Skye sent a text to meet her at the train station in Chicago. So we split up, we all know that Ward is still looking and I am not sure if she is alone or with The Winter Soldier." He began

"I am going to find Skye at the station" Steve proclaimed instantly, Pietro said the same. Wanda looked at all of them, she wanted to make sure her sister was safe no doubt about that, but she wanted to take down Ward.

"No one is splitting up" May said after she landed the plane,

"Ward is almost to the station" she continued before anyone could ask. They all looked at each other.

"That makes it easy" Coulson said as the ramp lowered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had already been 15min she didn't want to linger to long and Bucky was already getting nervous, every face was a threat to him. Another 5 passed and Skye grabbed Bucky's arm pulling him into a corner.

"He is here" She told him glancing over to where Ward was walking in the station.

"We need to move" Bucky said and prepared to run, until Skye stopped him.

"My team will be here any moment we just have to wait." But as she said the words she saw Ward look toward her smiling.

"Shit, too late" She said and Bucky looked over at Ward walking toward him.

Bucky and Skye stepped out from the corner to face him they just had to hold out. Skye scanned the area for any of her team but found no one but normal people. She saw Ward holding what looked like a red book, she wonder what that was about. She noticed Bucky's face went pale at the look of it.

"Bucky?" She asked quietly.

"Skye run" he said still pale but stern.

"Oh she found out her who you really are, too bad you won't remember her" Ward said starting to speak another language, she saw Bucky blink and pain filled his face.

"Stop, please no" Bucky pleaded and looked back at Ward.

"Enough" she screamed at him, Ward just grinned almost to the last words. She knocked him off his feet. He flew back book dropping. Skye ran and picked it up holding it to her chest.

"Bucky" she tried but he was a statue she pulled his arm but he just looked at her blank.

"Bucky we have to go" she tried again, but he just looked between her and the book. She took a step back as anger filled his eyes. She heard a moan and saw Ward get up.

"Skye" she heard a distant yell, she looked to see Steve, Pietro, Wanda, Coulson, Natasha, and finally May. She was so happy to see them. Taking her mind off of Bucky was a bad idea though, she heard Steve yell something but was soon being spun out of the way of Bucky trying to grab her with his metal arm.

"Bucky" she gabbed after Pietro let her down. He said nothing and came after her again, and again. Pietro got her out of the way each time though, until Bucky caught him in the chin with his metal arm. Pietro fell Skye going with him. Bucky grabbed Skye by the throat lifting her up.

"Don't do this" she said sending vibrations down his metal arm that loosened his grip a little.

"Bucky, this is not who you are" she said again trying to get his hand from her throat. Bucky blinked a couple of times. Steve came up behind him and Skye nodded vision going black. Once Steve knocked Bucky out, Skye hit the ground head spinning and visions blurry.

"Don't hurt him" she told Wanda pushing the book into Wanda's hand as she gave into the darkness.

 **So another chapter I am starting to get writers block so sorry if this isn't the best work. I am pushing through it though since I have been so absent on giving you guys updates. Hope you enjoy. Thank you also for all the reviews they really help me keep going :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Skye woke up slowly head pounding, she slowly opened her eyes and squeezed them shut it was too bright.

"Hey you" Skye opened her eyes again to see Fitz, she smiled softly.

"I thought you said you would be careful?" he said frowning and Skye sat up a little wincing.

"I tried to be" her voice was horse and throat sore.

"Yea your whole neck it bruised, you are going to be talking weird for a while I am afraid." Fitz continued and Skye shut her eyes again, just great.

"How fun, can I at least leave this room?" she said looking at him with puppy eyes, but before he could say anything May walked in.

"Nope at least one more day" she said from the doorway, Skye groaned.

"One day I promise, if they try and say different I will break you out myself" May came over and sat on the Bed scooting Skye over a little.

"Always getting into trouble it seems" May said and Skye laughed followed by a coughing fit. May gently rubbed her back as Skye reached for her throat. She then looked at May with fearful eyes.

"Where is Bucky?" May and Fitz shared a concerned glance that she didn't miss.

"He is here on the base" Fitz said carefully and Skye looted to May.

"Please tell me he is okay?" Skye asked again now really worried.

"He is in vault D" May said and Skye wanted to scream, he wasn't a criminal he was brain washed he should be in the medical room with her getting treatment, not locked up.

"I want to see him" she said starting to get out of bed before May held her down.

"Don't May, I need to see him you guys don't understand he told me what happened to him" her eyes fierce May let her get up. Skye was sore all over, but she didn't care she went straight to Vault D almost running down the stairs.

Once she grabbed the tablet on the chair she lit up the room, he was crouched in the corner of the cell no weapons just those same scrubs they had Ward wear. Skye almost cried at the sight.

"Bucky?" Skye said and saw him lift his head a little. He didn't move but he lifted head high enough for her to see his face fully, he had some recognition though before he looked to her neck.

"I did that to you didn't I?" Bucky said softly almost broken. Skye stepped closer making the barrier light up orange.

"You didn't know, I don't blame you I blame Ward" she said softly kneeling next to the line she didn't cross, not yet.

"You should blame me, I was the one who did it to you. I almost killed you after you tried to help me" Bucky said again running a hand through his hair stretching out a little.

"Bucky that wasn't you, stop blaming yourself for the actions they forced you to do. You deserve better" she said hotly, if Hydra ever touched him again she would tear each one apart piece by piece.

"Skye if you only knew" Bucky said his eyes shooting to the stairs. Skye turned slowly to see Steve staring wide eyed at Bucky. Steve slowly came down the stairs Skye just turned back to Bucky watching his reaction. Steve leaned down helping Skye to her feet and helping her sit in the chair, he knew better than to ask her to leave and go back to bed. He kissed her head before turning back to Bucky taking the tablet from Skye. She surprisingly let him.

"Do you know who I am" Steve asked standing straighter. Bucky nodded.

"I remember Steve, your mom's name was Sarah, and you wore newspapers in your shoes to keep warmer." He said almost smiling, Steve was smiling though he finally found his best friend.

"Bucky" Steve said lowering the barrier between them and Bucky's eyes went wide.

"Steve don't" Bucky said huddling against the wall again as if trying to get away.

"Bucky you won't hurt me, you won't hurt Skye" Steve said taking a step in.

"I already did, both of you. I almost killed both of you." Bucky said shutting his eyes tight as if trying to get something out of his mind.

"Bucky we can help you, and you would be helping me by getting Skye back to the medical wing which is where we are taking you" Steve said smiling to Skye who rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that" she muttered before Bucky looked between them and nodded slowly if it would help Skye he was in.

"Okay I will try" Bucky said before Skye's mouth almost dropped. Just her luck.

"Damnit Bucky, I just broke out of there" She wined and Steve smiled, he was happy they got along already. As Bucky stood and walked slowly to them Skye gasped at a cut down his human arm, it was newer than any other scars he had. Skye's eyes turned red as she knew who did that.

"Ward" her voice was ice. Bucky nodded slowly as Steve was now looking at it also.

"I wouldn't comply" he said simply and Skye started shaking the room before Steve placed his hand on her. Using her powers hurt, a lot but it was hard to control with her emotions going haywire.

"Skye let's get you back up to medical" Steve said and looked to Bucky nodding for him to follow.

"Thank you both" Bucky suddenly said as they were out in the hall, they both turned.

"For what locking you up?" Skye said, trying not to sound harsh.

"For not giving up on me" Skye's heart almost broke and she hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting herself. Steve patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Come on you two the doctors are probably freaking out about you being out of bed" Steve warned Skye and she waved her hand.

"They should be used to it by now" She grinned at that, she was never a good patient.

When they got back to her room Wanda, Pietro, Fitz, and May where all talking. Skye just rolled her eyes and climbed back into bed as they jumped at her being back.

"Skye we were worried" Pietro said hugging his sister. Skye smiled and hugged him back tightly as Wanda kept looking at Bucky

"Wanda it is okay he won't hurt anyone" Skye said reaching for her hand and Wanda smiled at her.

"I know I read his mind" she smiled at Skye before Bucky looked at her curiously.

"It's my power, I think I can help you with your trigger words also" Wanda said bringing out the book Skye gave her for safe keeping. Bucky went still as death, Steve placed his hand on his shoulder just in case.

"Calm down, I am not going to use it Skye got it away from Ward and before she was completely out she gave it to me for safe keeping." Wanda took the book and handed it to Bucky which surprised him, this book would give them the ultimate weapon to control. Bucky's hand shook when taking it but he nodded his thanks.

"What do you mean help him? Can you undo the brain washing?" Steve asked hopeful and Wanda smiled and looked at Skye.

"I can, with a very intense session but I can" She said and Skye was now beaming at her sister.

"Please" Bucky whispered softly, gripping the book as if he would rip it to shreds first. Wanda reached her hand on book.

"Not yet, I want to show you before you destroy it" She told him and Skye piped up.

"Can we do it now?" she asked eagerly and Wanda shook her head.

"Once you are out of this room and Bucky's injuries have been checked out we will. I need to go prepare" Wanda kissed Skye's head before walking out giving Bucky a soft kind smile.

"Alright Bucky get comfy if I am stuck in this damn room, you get to be stuck with me." Skye said and Steve smiled.

"Oh Fitz this is Bucky, Bucky this is Fitz. Not sure if you met Agent May yet but this is May." Bucky nodded to both of them and Fitz was frazzled, he was meeting the famous Bucky Barnes.

"It is such an honor to meet you" Fitz stumbled and Skye almost laughed. May just nodded back always the stern one.

"It is great to meet you both" Bucky looked around and Steve knew he was looking for somewhere to sit. Steve stopped a nurse going by and asked for another bed to be brought in.

"Fitz we should go check in with Coulson" May said gesturing toward the door, Fitz hugged Skye again and went with May.

"Pietro be nice" Skye said and Pietro waived her off.

"So how do you two know each other?" Pietro asked Steve and Bucky.

"It's a long story" Steve said rubbing his neck Pietro leaned back pulling Skye to him.

"I've got nothing else to do" he said and Skye rolled her eyes of course he would act protective with these two.

Once Steve told the story, Skye was already asleep and Bucky was already sitting on his bed they brought in and hooked him up to a monitor and IV pole. Pietro gently got off Skye's bed heading for the door before turning to Steve who sat in a chair between Bucky and Skye, he was holding her hand.

"You hurt her Steve, you will regret it and you won't see me coming" Pietro threatened and Steve just smiled at Skye.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he said honestly and Pietro looked at his sister one last time before heading out leaving the three in the room together.

"Finally got yourself a dame punk" Bucky said looking between the two.

"I sure do hope so" Steve said and Bucky paused,

"You mean you two aren't?"

"No I mean I don't think, this century is hard to understand sometimes" Steve rubbed his brow and Bucky smiled.

"She cares about you, and you about her. Just ask her punk don't let this one slip by" Bucky said laying back letting Steve think it over.

Steve knew he liked Skye, maybe even loved her he shook his head. Maybe Bucky was right and he shouldn't wait, maybe he should just take the leap.

 **Sorry I have not updated in a while I was trying to find some motivation again. I am going to continue to try and keep updating every week though! Hope you enjoy it! :)**


End file.
